


New Year's Eve at the Office

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: You are stuck at work on New Year's Eve with your boss, Harald Finehair whom you have a huge crush on.





	New Year's Eve at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote for a challenge on Tumblr. Enjoy !

“Don't tell me anything, I already know. You won't come because you're stuck at the office.”

A sigh escaped your lips. Your cousin was right. You've been spending too much time at work since Harald Finehair had become your boss three years ago.

“Deb, I'm sorry but he told me he needed to talk to me about a special case. What should I say ?”

“Tell him it's New Year's Eve and that you would like to party with family and friends just like any normal human being.”

You sighed again. “I'll try to be as fast as possible, okay ? “ You checked your watch. “It's only 7:00 PM. I'm sure I can make it before midnight.”

“Honey, I'm certain you will but that's not the problem. We both know what the real problem is and why you can't refuse him anything.”

You tensed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Don't start that again. It's not what you think. I'm just....”

“You're in love with your boss and that's exactly what I think it is.” She cut you off, chuckling. “If only you admitted it, things would be so much easier.”

You closed your eyes. “Deb, can we please not talk about this right now ?”

“So you admit it ?”

“And what if I do ?” You replied, irritated. “What do you suggest I tell him ? _Mr Finehair, I'm desperately in love with you. We should get married, have a bunch of babies and live happily ever after_. Better yet, what about _my wildest fantasy is for you to bend me over and fuck me into oblivion._ ” You were out of breath when you finished.

Your cousin replied in a giggle. “That would be a start.”

You rolled your eyes at her silliness. “Very funny. Do you know what will happen if I confess those things ? I will get fired or I'll have to resign because things will turn awkward between us. I really don't need this right now.”

You rent had to be paid and and according to your car payments, you only owned half of it at the moment.

“Why on Earth would you need to do that ?”

You let out another irritated sigh. “Look, I don't have time to talk about this nonsense. If you want me to be there on time, let me do what I have to do first.”

“Right. But I'm warning you...” She said coldly, all sense of humor having disappeared from her voice. “If you are not at my place at 10:00 PM, I will come and get you myself.”

You gulped. Putting your cousin and your boss in the same place would not be a good idea. She would make some sassy comments and embarrass you for sure.

“I'll be there.” Then you hung up before she could say anything else. You let your head fall into your hands, feeling suddenly exhausted.

The clearing of a throat made you freeze. You knew who it was so you raised your head and sure enough, you saw Harald Finehair standing in the door frame of your office, his hands digging in the pockets of his dark blue Armani pants....which matched the color of his eyes by the way. He was breathtaking.

“Sir, how long have you been standing there ? I hope I didn't make you wait.” _I hope you didn't hear anything._

You stood up and uselessly smoothed out your dark green pencil skirt.

He smiled softly. “Nothing to worry about. I've just been there”. A slight frown appeared on his face. “You seemed tired. Is everything alright ?”

“Oh....yes. My cousin just planned this party and she is disappointed that I will be late.”

“In that case, I guess we should start right now. It won't take long. I'll be waiting for you in my office.”

“Of course.” You smiled. “Let me turn everything down and I'll be with you shortly.”

He turned around and left. You whole body sagged with relief. The last thing you wanted was your boss finding out about your feelings for him.

You quickly turned off your computer, tidied up your office and gathered your stuff before joining your boss.

When you arrived, he was reading something and seemed to concentrated on it to hear you. You bit your lip, unable to prevent the butterflies fluttering in your stomach when you saw his serious expression. How could someone be that sexy ? He was just reading !

Not wanting to embarrass yourself, you made your presence known by knocking on his office door. He raised his head, your eyes met and a shiver ran down your spine.

“Y/N, please come in ! Here is the case I wanted to talk to you about.” You came closer and he handed you an enormous blue file.

Your eyes widened when you saw the name written on it. “Ragnarsson Vs. Ragnarsson ? Since when do they need us ? They are our main competitors.”

Harald and the Lothbrok, now Ragnarsson estate had always been at each others throats, constantly fighting to get the biggest clients to defend.

“Ivar can't possibly ask one of his brothers to defend him since he pushed them away thanks to this future ex-wife of his.” He replied while you started reading the file.

“She seems....intense. She cheated on him and made him believe the child was his. What a b....” You stopped yourself. “Sorry. I just don't understand how she can ask so much money when she is the only one to blame.”

“Well, you said it yourself. She is a b....” He winked at you. “And it's not going to be easy, believe me. Her attorney is fierce and Ivar will be unbearable.”

“I'm sure you'll handle him, Sir.” You held out the file to him but he pushed it back to you.

“Oh no! You will handle him.”

“Wh....what ? Sir, this case is too important. I mean if you win you will be able to offer him a place here.”

Harald smiled. “Saying that proves you're the perfect candidate for this case. Great minds think alike.”

You blushed. “Thank you, Sir. I feel honored.”

“Do you think it means you could do me one last favor before leaving ?”

As if you could refuse him anything. “Of course, Sir.”

He took the file from your hands to put it on his desk and opened the small fridge he kept in his office. He took a bottle of Champagne from it. “Have a drink with me to celebrate a wonderful year together.”

“Just one cup.” You raised a finger to make yourself clear and put your purse and coat next to his desk.

Harald extracted two glasses from a cupboard and poured the golden liquid into them. He gave you one.

“Sköl, Y/N.”

“Cheers, Mr. Finehair.” You both raised your glasses and you took a sip. It felt fresh on your throat.

Your boss gestured to a black couch on the other side of the room. “Have a seat.”

You obeyed and he sat down next to you...too close to your liking. You took another sip to give you strength.

“Tell me, Y/N. Do you have any resolution for the year to come ?”

_Apart from having the guts to ask him out ? “_ No offense, but I will try to work less. I want to get married, have kids. My biological clock is reminding me it's time.”

Harald chuckled, a dark chuckle that made you shiver. “That's a lot to do in a year, don't you think ?”

You smiled at that. “Let's just say I hope I'll find someone willing to do that with me.”

“Funny....these are my resolutions too. I've been working too much since my divorce. I need to find someone who will help me get out of that office even though, ironically, I think I've already found this someone at work.”

You tensed. It was probably that bitch from marketing who always found an excuse to come and see him, usually clinging to his arm and drooling over him. Awesome...

“I'm really happy for you, Sir.” You had to get out of here. You looked at your watch and exclaimed exaggeratedly. “Look at the time ! I'm sorry Sir but I think I need to go oar my cousin will have my skin.” You gulped the rest of your glass, put in on the coffee table in front of the couch and quickly got up form your seat. You made your way to his desk to get your purse and coat.

“You're not curious to know her identity ?”

“Oh, that would be inappropriate, Sir.” You did not want to talk about the woman who will warm his bed and certainly win his heart. But your boss did not seem to be done talking.

“You know....I lied earlier. About the time I came into your office.”

You held your breath, panic suddenly rising in your chest. “How much did you hear ?”

He was suddenly behind you, whispering in your ear. “Everything.”

You closed your eyes, mortified. “Even if it was a private conversation, I'll understand if you want me to resign or...”

You felt a pressure on your lower back, Harald was bending you over his desk !

“What if we fulfilled that wildest fantasy of yours....would you like it ?”

You hesitated a millisecond and hiked up your skirt. Harald let out a dark chuckle as you leanred on your forearms, your eyes staring at the “Ragnarsson” file on his desk. He made your panties slide down your legs and you felt two of his fingers probing your wet entrance.

“Ready already ?” He teased your clit and you took a sharp intake of breath. “Perfect, I am too.”

You heard him unbuckle his pants and free himself. His leaking tip soon brushed against your hole. Instinctively, you wiggled and pushed backwards to urge him to go on but he firmly gripped your hips.

“Is this okay ?”

Your brain lost in a fog of desire managed to understand his question. “Yes, I am on the pill.”

Having no further barrier, his member swiftly entered you. You took another sharp intake of breath.

“Are you alright ?” he asked, somewhat concerned.

“It's just been a while...go slow please.” You blushed saying it but he did not seem to mind. His pace was slow but sensual and you quickly wanted more. Sensing it, Harald quickened his thrusts and you bit your lip, overwhelmed by the sensations he was making you feel.

“Feels good ?” He grunted behind you.

You could only mumble an approval so his hands let got of your hips and one of his arm sneaked under you, pulling your back against his chest. He turned your head and your eyes met, his hips never ceasing their moves inside you.

“I want to hear you, then.”

You mouth opened, letting out several moans and whimpers. His eyes were watching you, dark with desire. But you couldn't watch him, it was too much for you so you leaned your head on his shoulder and looked the other way. He growled and his lips kissed your neck, his newly trimmed beard tickling your skin. Soon, his kisses turned into love bites, his pace became frantic. He was close and you were too, feeling the familiar knot into your lower belly.

One of your arms looped around his neck and grabbed his man bun like an anchor against his wild pace. You gasped as one of his hands went down to tantalize your sensitive nub. Your release came crashing upon you, your inner walls clenching around him, trembling from head to toe. Harald let out a snarl as he reached his peak, his hot seed spilling into you.

Completely spent, You fell on the desk, Harald following you. You both had trouble catching your breath. Lost in this moment of pleasure, you realized what you had just done when Harald finally let go of you. What would happen now ? Were you just a one night stand ?

Feeling awkward, you put your clothes back on. You were to afraid to look at him.

“So....you love me?” He asked.

You took a deep breath. You knew what you had to do so you turned around and faced him. He was standing up proudly, his eyes almost daring you to deny it. But you could not, things had gone too far. So you simply nodded and lowered your eyes.

“Hey...” He softly approached you and his fingers tilted your chin up. “I won't say I'm on the same page yet but I really like you. You are a great business partner, you are smart, beautiful, sexy as Hel and we just discovered sex will be awesome between us.” He added, winking and softly stroking your bottom lip. “What do you say we give it a try ? I could be the one destined to make babies with you.”

The butterflies in your stomach were back, your body and your heart were desperately calling him. You wanted to scream _“Yes !”_ at the top of your lungs but your answer was much sober. “I would love that, Sir.”

“Sweetheart, I've just been inside you. I think you can call me by my first name.”

You blushed. “I would love that...Harald.”

He smiled and brushed his lips against yours. “I can't wait to have you in my bed and celebrate the New Year all night long. But first, I believe we have a party to attend.”

We ? “Err....Indeed, I believe we do.” Now you couldn't wait to see the face of your cousin when you would make your entry on your foxy boss's arm.


End file.
